gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNZ-007 Gaddess
GNZ-007 Gaddess (aka Gaddess), is an Innovator-produced mobile suit which appears in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Anew Returner. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gaddess has a similar appearance and general functionality to that of the GNZ-003 Gadessa and GNZ-005 Garazzo. For combat the Gaddess boasts a GN Heat Saber and GN Beam Saber Fangs. As Anew is not a combat Innovade, the unit is equiped with multiple Fangs in order to avoid direct combat.HG 1/144 GNZ-007 Gadess manual This is a basic tactic designed to prevent enemies from closing in, allowing the unit to escape to a further distance. While the basic performance of the units is the same of that of other Gadessa-series units, it can be affected by its pilot capabilities. The Gaddess' cockpit, while mounted in the torso, can detach as an escape pod. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber Fangs :Stored on the waist and shoulders, Gaddess is capable of deploying a collection of guided weapons mounting their own GN Beam Sabers to pierce and shred enemies into pieces. Due to their limited GN Particle storage capacity, they need to return to the Gaddess for periodic charging or be rendered inoperable. ;*GN Cutter :Located on the upper forearms, the GN Cutters are thin, solid-state blades lined with GN Particles. In addition to being capable of piercing GN Fields, the GN Cutters' design give Gaddess an advantage at close-range, as there is no prep time required to deploy them. ;*GN Heat Saber :The GN Heat Saber is the Gaddess' primary weapon. The blade is heated up in order to increase its cutting power. In addition to its basic ability as a sword, it also acts as a signal amplification antenna of sorts for Gadess' fangs. If the weapon is lost, both the control distance as well as the number of fangs that can be controlled simultaneously will drop. ;*GN Vulcan :The GN Vulcan is a low-caliber arm-mounted weapon with a high rate of fire. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*GN Booster :The Gaddess can be equipped with a pair of large red GN boosters. The boosters attach at the legs, covering them up to the mobile suit's knees, and are longer than the legs. At the end of each booster is a large GN thruster. The boosters are designed to the equipped mobile suit's overall speed and flight range, the latter of which is especially important since the boosters are equipped to mobile suits powered GN Drive Taus which have a limited charge. With the additional speed and flight range the equipped mobile suit is capable of launching raids, hit-and-run, and other surprise oriented attacks on the enemy. While the boosters do increase speed they are not designed for combat, thus when the equipped mobile suit enters combat the boosters are discarded. History Shortly after Revive Revival and Anew Returner escape from Celestial Being they return as part of a small strike force intent on stealing the 00 while the Ptolemaios 2's and 0 Raiser's systems were down. This battle would be the debut of the Regnant and Gaddess. Anew arrived in the Gaddess several minutes after the battle had started and would immediately get into a duel initiated by Lockon Stratos. The battle between their two mobile suits was an unusual match as the Gaddess was a close combat specialist, while Cherudim Gundam was a ranged combat specialist. During the battle Cherudim steadily maintained the upper hand as Lockon and Haro used the GN Beam Pistol IIs and shield Bits to destroy Anew's GN Beam Saber Fangs one by one. Gaddess did manage to destroy one of Cherudim's legs however Lockon countered by activating Trans-Am. With Trans-Am active Anew and Gaddess were completely outmatched. Cherudim proceeded to cripple the mobile suit with out causing enough damage to destroy it. The battle would have ended with Anew's defection back to Celestial Being as Lockon's prisoner but Ribbons Almark took control of Anew through Veda and caused her to wildly attack Lockon/Cherudim, destroying most of the GN Shield Bits and the Cherudim's front skirt missile launchers. Ribbons had Anew charge point blank into Cherudim and have her activate the Gaddess's self-destruct, which would destroy the Cherudim since it was so close. However the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser intervened and fired through the cockpit. The crippled Gaddess (after Lockon and Anew had a final chance to communicate with each other) then pushed Cherudim away from its eventual explosion, killing Anew in progress. Trivia The model number for the Gaddess is in reference to the MS-07 Gouf from the orignal UC series. Its primary weapon, the GN Heat Saber, is a reference to the Gouf's own heat saber. The Gaddess was the only mobile suit in the GNZ series not equipped with Trans-Am Picture Gallery Image:GNZ-007 Gaddess + GN Booster.jpg|Gaddess with GN Booster y776.jpg GNZ-007 Gaddess.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-007 - Gaddess - Boxart Gundam 00 Second Season Gadess.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-007 - Gadess Gnz-007-back-1-.jpg|Rear Gnz-005-arm.jpg|Arm Gnz-leg.jpg|Leg Gnz-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gnz-007-saberfang.jpg|GN Beam Saber Fang gnz-007-gnheatsaber.jpg|GN Heat Saber References External Links *GNZ-007 Gaddess on Wikipedia *GNZ-007 Gaddess on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits